More than what meets the eye
by My name is Birdie
Summary: Bella has always seen ghosts and helped them cross over. Even the ones who don't want to leave. Forks is her last chance to prove she's normal. But when she finds Elizabeth Mason and the son she is attached to, Bella is going to find more than ghosts. EXB
1. Arrival

One: Arrival

**B Pov**

Arriving at Forks High is like it always was when I come to a new school; I was the center of attention.

Let me just fill you in on what's been going on. First, my name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. For my entire life I have been able to see ghosts and helped a good many of them to cross over to the other side, it's just what I'm good at. But no one else knows what I'm doing and find my talking to myself sometimes, so the obvious answer was that I was insane. Renee certain thought so. She tried to get me to take all kinds of medication but I always refused.

And then there were the ghosts that weren't so eager to cross over. They liked to do all sorts of things like pulling the fire alarm while I happen to be near one or trip a few teachers here and there. It was little stuff at first, until it became a real problem. My last school had caught on fire, and I was the obvious suspect. They even found matches in my locker, not that they were mine.

"This is your last chance, Bella. Your physiologist was right; I think this is all just a cry for attention."

"Why would I want attention?" Renee glared at me but fixed her attention on the road.

"I'm serious. I haven't told Charlie but if you can manage to behave yourself I don't have to tell him." A surge of hope filled me at Renee's words. If Charlie didn't know he wouldn't be like Renee and Phil, always watching me when they thought I wasn't looking. Silently asking themselves if I was going to act normal today.

Renee was right for once, this was my last chance. I was determined to make this new school go well, meaning no more ghosts. I would ignore all of them, not utter a single word to anyone no longer in a body. I'd make this work and make Renee see that she was wrong.

Too bad Forks had other plans for me…

**E Pov**

Another average day in Forks, Washington; wet and gray. But honestly, when did it ever change? When I pulled up to school that morning I noticed the red truck right away, old and perfectly ordinary. A new kid. Well this would be interesting.

I got out of the car; my book bag slung loosely over my shoulder and followed everyone into school. I looked over at Alice anxiously. She'd been awfully quiet all morning and she had been singing Barbie Girl in Japanese for the past half hour, that plus the incredibly smug expression on her face was enough to give her away. That girl was hiding something.

"What is it Alice?" She flashed me a dazzlingly innocent smile that wouldn't look out of place on an angel. But this was Alice; mischievous, pixie like Alice. Nothing good could come of that smile.

The day continues on slowly, each of us separated in different classes. Finally it's lunch and we meet at our table as usual. The cafeteria is buzzing with chatter both vocal and mental. Thoughts float through my mind from the other students, and all seem to be centered around the strange new girl.

**Mike: **She sure is quiet…but in a mysterious way. She's kind of sexy.

**Jessica: **I wonder what designer she's wearing. Or maybe they're originals!

I look over at Alice and that her eyes are glassy but she's smirking. And then she snaps her head around to look across the cafeteria where the new girl everyone has been talking about is sitting alone. She's scribbling in a notebook silently, not even bothering to look up at the curious gazes of most of the student body. And then, as if feeling _my _gaze, she looks up ever so slowly and her chocolate brown eyes meet mine.

And that's when the most amazing scent hit me harder than anything I'd ever felt before.

**B Pov**

_What's your name? _I wrote quickly. The ghost beside me was as solid looking as any other person in this cafeteria, except if I looked hard enough I could see a faint golden aura surrounding her. She smiled and reached for the pen, her hand sliding into mine and moving it quickly across the page.

What came out was a neat print that was completely opposite to mine. I mentally slapped myself for doing this again (plus I could never get used to the feeling of a ghost going through me) but she seemed like she honestly wanted to be helped.

_Elizabeth Mason. _

_What happened to you? Can't you talk? _Elizabeth shook her head and began moving the pen across the page again.

_If I speak you will be tempted to answer aloud._

_Alright, how did you die? _She shook her head again.

_It's too painful to talk about._

I watched as her eyes traveled over to a table across the room. Slowly I looked over and saw that there were five inhumanly beautiful people seated at a table opposite mine. There was a tall guy who looked like a body builder with curly black hair that was almost a contradiction to the rest of him, a statuesque blond girl that would make any model green with envy, a lankier blond guy who had his arm around a small pixie like girl with spiky black hair. Beside her was perhaps the most beautiful of them all; the boyish one with bronze hair. All of them were incredibly pale, like they'd never seen a day of sun in their lives, with unusual gold eyes. Only the pixie one and the one with the bronze hair were looking in my direction, but the one with the bronze hair was the one I was staring at- the one I couldn't take my eyes away from.

I stood up in one smooth movement, collecting my books and stuffing them into my bag and strode out of the cafeteria. It was a cowardly thing to do but I could tell there was something different about those five inhumanly beautiful people- and different always gets me into trouble. Honestly, there was nothing that gave them away as different other than their inhumanly good looks, but I got a feeling. And after having many of these "feelings" that usually turned out to be true, I wasn't sticking around.

Later I would wonder how I even managed to tear my eyes away from the god that sat across from me. There was nothing that interesting about me. More like I was too different to be good, some people would go as far even as freak. But I know what I am and freak is not it.

Elizabeth followed me into the hallway. For the first time I looked at her appearance, taking a mental snapshot. She was young looking but old enough to be someone's mother; she wore clothing that looked very old- 1900's or something. Light brown hair tumbled in soft waves to her shoulders, but the most unusual thing was the emerald green eyes that made me think back to the bronze haired boy in the cafeteria.

_He looks like he would look good with green eyes_, I thought than mentally slapped myself again for thinking that.

But she looked like him in a weird sort of way. Maybe she's his mother, or aunt or something- she must have been at a Halloween party.

"How can I help you?" I whispered quietly as I made my way into the girl's bathroom, making sure no one was in the stalls.

"I want you to tell Edward-

But she was cut off by the bathroom door swinging open. She gave me one last sorrowful glance before she disappeared and I could see the pixie like girl from before. She's smiled at me, radiating happiness.

"Hi, you must be Bella. I'm Alice Cullen." Alice, somehow the name fit.

"Nice to meet you," I tried to say politely but it may have come out a bit cold.

"I'm sorry if my brother offended you-

"Excuse me?" I stared at her, bewildered. An even bigger smile spread across her face than before.

"You left because of him, didn't you?"

"No, I just needed some air," I lied quickly. She either didn't notice the lie or didn't care.

"Good, why don't you come eat with us then?"

"Eat with you?" That was something new to me. For whatever reason, people always shied away from me- like I had a bad aura or something. Not that I walked around talking about auras or anything to anyone- then I would know why they avoided me. I always did things alone, so being asked to eat lunch with Alice was strange. Uncharted territory. "S-Sure."

**E Pov**

Alice returned a few minuets later, the new girl looking nervous and uncertain behind her. Alice sat down and the girl sat beside her, smiling weakly at everyone. I felt a small burst of comfort that Jasper sent to her and felt grateful that he could make her feel more comfortable.

"Bella this is Jasper and Rosalie Hale, and Emmet and Edward Cullen," Alice said as she pointed at each of us.

"S-So you, Emmet and Edward are related?"

"Well actually we're all adopted by Carlisle and Esme." Bella looked at Jasper quickly for a moment before letting her gaze drop. Has she already figured out that Jasper and Alice are together? The awkward expression on her face is enough to tell me she gets the gist.

She pulled a can of diet coke and sipped it quietly while Alice talked. All the while I couldn't tare my eyes away, and I think she noticed by the way that her face was growing pink. She fiddled with the can for a few moments before she looked up suddenly, straight at me.

"Do you know if anyone close to you has died recently?" Everyone stopped and gaped at her. Her faced grew to a darker shade of pink, it was quite lovely but the question caught me completely off guard.

Jasper tensed, Emmet held his breath, Rosalie glared at Bella and Alice seemed quietly interested in her fingernails.

"Sorry, that was a stupid question," she muttered, lowering her gaze to the table once again.

"My goldfish died yesterday," Alice sniffs. Alice's lie saved everyone. Of course Alice had never had a goldfish, but it eased the atmosphere into a comfortable joking one. Suddenly we're all talking about made up pets- like Jasper's Russian blue named Smoke. I had to admit, it was fun. Even Bella didn't seem to mind that we were doing all the talking; I found it hard to resist talking about some made up animal myself. But what the heck?

"Well I once had a white cat that looked like a cotton ball, so obviously we named him-

"Fluffy right?" She laughed. It was an amazing sound, like bells.

"How ever did you know?" I asked in mock surprise.

"Call it a gift!" she laughs again.

**B Pov**

Despite all the awkwardness before, I found myself actually comfortable with the Cullens. I was enjoying myself.

"Fluffy…" I glanced out of the corner of my eye and saw Elizabeth standing beside Edward. "We really did have a cat named Fluffy." She looked sad for a moment before a small giggle escaped her lips. The giggle turned to ringing laughter that filled my ears, it was infectious. Soon she was practically doubled over from laughing so hard- thought she didn't need to breathe.

**Third Person**

Lunch finished shortly after the exchange of fake pet stories. The others quickly leave with the bell, leaving Bella and Edward alone. Well not entirely, Elizabeth was still present behind her son- but neither of them took any notice of her. The pair said goodbye reluctantly before starting off to biology, pleasantly surprised to be in the same class. As Bella took the only available seat beside Edward, one thought floated through both of their minds simultaneously (thought Edward couldn't hear Bella's thought).

_There is something different about Edward Cullen._

_Isabella Swan is a mystery that I'm going to solve. _

_**Kind of random but I thought about writing this while watching Ghost Whisperer tonight. Sorry if it's bad, I've been having a writing block lately. Please let me know what you think. **_

_**-V**_


	2. Dying Wishes

_**Thanks everyone for the support! I had to change the chapter around for a while, at first it was past tense, then I decided to write in present tense to see how it worked out but it really didn't come out as I hoped so it went back to past tense. So obviously it took a while to write. Thanks again and please review!**_

Two: Dying Wishes

**B Pov**

When I got home later that afternoon, I decided to write in my journal. To keep up with all the events of my life, you know. But as soon as I opened the journal to an empty page, I thought about how to word my day and nothing came to mind except a simple phrase.

_There's something strange about Edward Cullen. _

Yes, that was sufficient enough to sum up my day. Because nothing else mattered to me except for Edward and the Cullens, like a puzzle you just can't stop trying to work out- even if it's a lost cause.

"Maybe I should Google them," I wondered aloud. No, that sounds like I'm stalking him. I fought with myself all the way to the computer and while it was warming up. But once I hit that internet browser, I was resolved.

"You can do this, Bella. You're not going to back out now." I quickly typed in Carlisle Cullen, thankful that they had told me their adoptive father's name. A few hits came up right away; I clicked on the first link that brought me to a hospital website.

_Doctor Carlisle Cullen has been a doctor at many hospitals, making him well known in his field. He is known by his patients for being kind and helping to explain the diagnosis. He and his family are highly respected members of Denali and we were very sad to see them all move. _

I scrolled down the page but found nothing else, or nothing that would be useful. I was hoping that it would have more on his entire family, but it only mentioned a few awards like the music award Edward won for an original piano piece that he performed a few years back.

I quickly clicked off the page and opened my e-mail, feeling stupid for practically stalking them. I turned slightly when something caught my eye and fought hard to hold in a scream when I saw Elizabeth appear out of nowhere. I just still couldn't get over how she looked.

Normally ghosts appear how they died, but Elizabeth couldn't possibly have died looking like this. Her cheeks were rosy still, her eyes bright and not at all dulled by and pain or illness, she even stood straight and tall like nothing could possibly burden her. I know what you're thinking; "she's dead, of course she doesn't look like she's in pain- she wouldn't feel anything." Well that is where I beg to differ. Ghosts usually appear how they died, and after dying they usually bring with them whatever affliction they had that caused them to die. Normally it's dulled down but the fog of it is still there- enough of it for most ghosts to appear ill.

And Elizabeth Mason most definitely did not look sick. But then another thought occurred to me.

"Elizabeth, how could Edward be your son if your last name is Mason?" She shook her head.

"He just is. I can't explain it. He has to be the one to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to get into a lot more trouble here then in Arizona?" I sighed, feeling the last bit of my hope at a new start.

To my surprise, Elizabeth laughed. Not as joyfully as before, but a laugh that made her look younger and made her cheeks look more rosy.

"Maybe, I've never been to Arizona." I turned back to the computer, all the while listening as Elizabeth chatted with me politely about all things that didn't revolve around her or her death.

"So what's Edward like?" Edward was her favorite subject. She had so much to say about him.

"He's such a good boy. I have to admit, it seemed as if he was paying special attention to you at lunch," she teased. I couldn't help but to laugh back, she was the type of person who seemed like a mother naturally. She was the type of person you could imagine as a grandmother with nine grandchildren running around and sugar cookies baking in the oven.

When I clicked onto an e-mail from one of my few friends from my last school, my instant messenger popped up.

**BlackSheep would like to chat. Do you accept?**

"BlackSheep?"

"Accept, accept!" Elizabeth chanted gleefully. There was almost a mischievous grin on her face.

"Look you wouldn't be trying to set me up with someone, could you?" She remained silent, the grin still widening on her face guiltily. I laughed and clicked on the accept button.

**: **Hi, Alice gave me your username. I hope you don't mind.

**bElLaSwAn: **It's ok.

**: **Interesting username.

**bElLaSwAn: **Likewise.

**: **Alice wants to know if you want to come over to our house after school.

Elizabeth was giggling softly as I gaped at the screen open mouthed. Not only did I have lunch with them, now they wanted me to come over? And what was with Elizabeth's comment? "I think he was paying special attention to you."

**bElLaSwAn: **Sure, that sounds cool. I'll just leave a note for my dad so he knows to order pizza.

**: **Just to warn you, Alice might get a little excited and give you a makeover.

**bElLaSwAn: **Why, do I need one?

Elizabeth smacked her forehead dramatically before resuming her anxious pacing, glancing over my shoulder every once in a while.

**: **Oh no! I just meant, she loves to give everyone a makeover. In fact, one time she got a hold of Emmet and put all this makeup while he was…asleep. When he woke up he was covered in lipstick and mascara. He hasn't been the same since LOL.

**bElLaSwAn: **+falls off chair+ That would have been good to see!

**: **I have pictures.

**bElLaSwAn: **I KNOW you are going to send those to me.

**: **But of course.

**bElLaSwAn: **Why I have the feeling you were in on that little prank?

**: **I was but only because Alice black mailed me.

**bElLaSwAn: **Ooh I didn't know Alice was so devious. Let me guess, she showed everyone whatever photo it was anyway, right?

**: **Yep.

**bElLaSwAn: **And then gave you a makeover later for letting her give Emmet a makeover.

**: **Are you physic or something? LOL.

**bElLaSwAn: **Nope, I'm just that good. Any chance I'll be seeing said photo?

**: **Well not by me but Alice may attempt to show it to you.

**bElLaSwAn: **Then shouldn't I be warned of the picture that may or may not be PG rated.

**: **Alright, alright. She got a picture of me shredding all of Emmett's magazines. So technically, it wasn't PG rated but it wasn't me doing something un-PG rated. It was Emmett.

**bElLaSwAn: **+falls of chair again+ Oh my god! I bet Emmett killed you!

**: **Well I got him back by posting the photo on photobucket.

**(A/N Emmett really wasn't asleep- Alice just forced him to wear makeup. Edward said he was asleep because no one would believe Alice forced makeup on him otherwise)**

**bElLaSwAn: **I'm so going to look that up!

I opened the internet again and opened up the photobucket homepage and typed mad makeovers, into the search engine. I had to scroll down through some other hilarious ones until I got to the most recent ones and finally spotted the one of Emmett.

It was when he just woke up obviously but it was nonetheless hilarious! Bright, bubble gum pink was glossed over his lips, bright blue eye shadow all over his eye lids and blush seemingly smeared onto his face messily.

**bElLaSwAn: **That is the funniest thing I've ever seen!

**: **You didn't hear what he said when he woke up.

**Elizabeth POV**

It was finally working! They had been talking for nearly four hours straight and I thought they were really getting along well. Every once in a while Bella would even laugh softly at something he said and I'd feel my heart swell.

My last moments alive had been filled with images of a girl that would Edward would fall in love with, and I knew he was dying as well. After all, dying somehow seems to bring forth all sorts of knowledge. Like how Dr. Cullen could give him eternal life, and I wanted that for him- regardless of what it cost. Because I knew that if he lived, he would fall in love and then he would _really_ live.

And somehow, I had to bring them together. That's why I stayed behind. And I will not leave until the moment he says he loves her. And I can feel it in the air, hear it in Bella and Edward's voices and see it in their faces for that brief time when they talked to each other. There was definitely something there, a spark that was being kindled and would soon be a roaring fire.

+Flashback to Elizabeth's deathbed+

_I was lying on the bed, too weak to move or even utter a single word. Edward was just across the room, hidden from my view by a curtain. It infuriated me that I was dying, near death in fact, and I had probably brought him here and now he was dying too. I'd already lost Edward's father, I would never rest in peace if I knew Edward died too. _

_My eyes were closed, blocking out the harsh lights. And then I began to see pictures in my mind, some frozen like a photo and others like movie clips. A girl with long mahogany hair and a kind face. She was laughing, grabbing Edward's hand as the two of them began dancing to unheard music. He was laughing as well, the music of their laughter echoing like a ghostly melody. _

"_You know I can't dance, Edward." _

"_Then I'll just have to teach you." The two of them spun in elegant circles, like time was stopped around them and nothing existed outside them. The music stopped and Edward leaned down closer to her face as she leaned in as well. The next moment their lips were touching and the whole word seemed to explode in colors and sounds. Suddenly I knew everything that I needed to know. _

_Isabella Swan, my mind screamed over and over. Isabella Swan, Isabella Swan- she'll be the keeper of Edward's heart. _

_I felt the tears on my face as I opened my eyes and found myself still in the bleak hospital. I heard the quiet footsteps of Carlisle Cullen drawing closer and already began planning the things I would say in my mind- even though they fled from my mind when I caught sight of him. I knew Carlisle was a vampire and that he could give Edward eternal life- could save him so that he lived to fall in love with Isabella Swan. Because they would be so happy. I just knew it, I felt it in my dying moments. _

_Carlisle came around the corner a few moments later, looking startled to see me awake. As soon as he was near enough, I grabbed a hold of his white coat in my hands- gripping with every ounce of strength I had left. _

"_You have to save him," I whispered hoarsely. An unreadable expression flickered in his eyes for a moment before he put his hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back onto the pillows. _

"_I'll do everything I can."_

"_No, you have to do _everything_ within your power." The expression he was wearing meant he knew what I was talking about. _

"_I can't." _

"_Please, he has to live. I'm begging you, please save him!" The world was closing around me, but I had to hear him promise- I couldn't leave without knowing. "Please," I whispered softer. _

"_Alright, I'll do everything I can." The way he said it would have sounded like a doctor who would honestly do everything but the way he meant it meant that he would save him. _

"_Thank you." I laid back against the pillows, weak with relief, and let the black finally cover my vision. _

_The next time I woke up, I was in an unfamiliar house. Edward was laying on a bed in a dark room but he was gasping for air like he was already dying. For moments, I forgot I was dead and tried to comfort him but then I saw Carlisle. He was off to the chair, watching Edward with concern and whispering reassuring words to him every once in a while. He'd already done it. So this was just part of becoming a vampire. And yet, it was still painful to watch. _

_When three days had passed I was ready to start throwing chairs in frustration. But he finally stood up, as pale as a ghost and more beautiful than I'd ever seen him before. His eyes were a startling ruby that nearly knocked me backwards in fright, but then I realized that this was the same Edward I had always loved and that I was dead and nothing could happen to me. _

_And when I finally did happen to come across Isabella Swan only yesterday, I was leaping for joy. She first spotted me at her locker when I had been trying to get her attention somehow with a mysterious message that I had made another student write into her notebook. But there was no need, she could see me. It was even better still! It felt so good to talk to someone and to the girl who would fall in love with Edward! _

_And now that I knew Edward was going to fall in love with her, I'd make sure nothing happened to her!_

_**Sorry that this took so long to write, I was staying at a friend's house last night and I didn't manage to get it all written before I had to go. Well at least it's written now. Thanks all 8 of you for reviewing so far and please keep it up! I'd like to thank everyone, so HUGS ALL AROUND +hugs reviewers+ Peace homies!**_

_**-V**_


	3. Is it a date or isn't it?

_**Hello everyone! Sorry about the delayed chapter, I happen to do that sometimes- though in my defense I try not to! Anyway, I've been working on a novel of mine and I've been trying to get some of it written before I wrote the chapter. It had to be perfect so therefore I had to think about it for a while. **_

**Whitezcar: **_You are flippin' amazing too! A lot of people seem to like Elizabeth's POV so I'll be putting more in. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to you!_

**xoxDrumMajorxox: **_Thank you, I'm really glad you're enjoying it! I love this one so far too. Elizabeth's POV was probably my favorite to write in this fic so far, maybe because it's so illuminating. Elizabeth has a devious plan of her own! If you ask me Elizabeth is a lot of Esme and a little bit of Alice. Because Alice can come up with devious plans…LOL_

**Drama4Twilight: **_Thank you, I rather like the way this one is going so far as well. I'm incredibly happy to hear I'm appreciated. It sounds like a dry thank you but honestly guys I love to hear that my work is appreciated. Especially since writing is kind of a big insecurity of mine. I'm in a do or die moment with an art's school so I may be a little iffy on whether I think it's good enough or not._

_**Sorry, I didn't have time to say individual thanks to everyone but I thought you guys really deserved a shout out! Anyway please continue reviewing and I'll try to make this worth your time guys, 'cause I'm starting to get bored on fan fiction and I want to spice everyday up for you guys!**_

Chapter three: Is it a date or isn't it?

**B Pov**

_Tuesday Morning_

I couldn't find anything at all to wear! I spent the entire morning tearing through my closet to find the perfect outfit to wear to school, I spent so much time that Charlie had to come in and tell me to hurry up.

"Bells, why are you cleaning out your closet?" His eyes got huge when he saw some of the stuff I was getting out of the closet, a few handfuls at a time.

"I can't find anything to wear to school." I plopped onto the bed, hearing a sigh from Elizabeth in the corner.

"How about this?" Charlie asked, holding up a black mini skirt and a short sleeved ruffled pink blouse. (pics on profile)

"How in the world did I miss that?" Charlie looked a bit smug as he tossed me the outfit and walked back out the door.

"Don't be late to school." Typical. Charlie comes walking in when I can't find an outfit and of course _he_ finds one.

"Honestly, Bella, all that fuss over what to wear? Edward will like what you wear no matter what."

Ghosts. You just can't live with 'em!

"Girl's trends have changed a lot since when you were alive," I stated as I searched my table for a necklace to go with it. "Ah ha!"

"Are you calling me old, Isabella?" I turned around slowly, and looked at a rather angry looking Elizabeth. Use of the full name, that was never good.

"No, I wasn't trying to call you old!"

"I was just kidding Bella."

"Oh…"

"I like what you have picked out though, and I'm sure Edward will too." Her eyes glittered with pure joy and also…mischief?

"What are you planning?" I asked suspiciously. She smiled and turned to look out the window at the usual gray day.

"My, whatever are you talking about?"

"How does this one look with it?" I held up a small silver heart shaped locket next to the blouse.

"Wonderful dear, absolutely wonderful!"

A few minuets after that, I went into the bathroom to get a shower and get changed, listening to the radio for the entire time and dancing to song after song. But when I came back I almost toppled backward. Elizabeth was singing. No, not sweet, little lullaby singing; I've-just-fallen-madly-in-love, singing!

"_And when my loves come back for me_

_I'll surely sing a song for thee!_

_And when my love smiles bright_

_I shall know that you were right._

_And when my love kisses my cheek,_

_Then it's you I'll go and seek!" _

"Happy are we, Elizabeth?" I smirked as she swung around to face me.

"I'm feeling positively jubilant!"

"I can see that. What was that song called?" Elizabeth's smile faded a bit, a slight pink painting her fair cheeks.

"I don't know what it's called; it was a song my sister made up when we were children."

"It's sweet. You have a really lovely singing voice." She beamed at me.

"I bet you would too."

"Oh no, I'm lousy- really!" I laughed a bit nervously. But her smile was widening now, surprisingly it wasn't mischievous like before.

Honestly, what did someone _dead_ have so much to celebrate about?

"I'll teach it to you so you can sing it to Edward!"

"Whoa, hang on a second there! I only just met Edward yesterday!" Her expression said she could care less if we met five minuets ago. "You're really excited about this, aren't you?" Was she trying to hook Edward and I up?

"But you like him, right?" Now it was my turn to blush. But being me I overdid it turning tomato red within seconds. "Ah ha! You do like Edward!"

"I just met him!"

"But I can tell! You two are perfect for each other!"

"What aren't you telling me?"

"My lips are sealed," she said as she mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key.

"Elizabeth!" I whined.

"Isabella!" I sighed again and put a hand over my face for a moment, knowing I was going to regret this.

"How does the song go?" I lifted my face from my hand and saw she was beaming again, practically glowing in happiness.

**E Pov**

"Alice, would you quit trying to fix my clothes!" She glared at me.

She had been furious with me for not letting her help me pick out what to wear to school today. You'd think I was six years old or something. I told her I was perfectly capable of finding my own clothes to wear, which obviously wasn't a good idea with Alice involved. She was going to be dragging out the scrapbooks for that.

_I can't help it that you're an idiot when it comes to what to wear –Alice_

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing."

"What was that?" She glared at me.

"Nothing is wrong with it." I smiled at her triumphantly. "But-

"No buts, my clothes are fine!"

"But you could have worn something _better_," she finished and then stormed away.

"That girl…," I muttered, shaking my head as I walked out to the driveway. The others were already waiting in the car when I got there so there was no need to spend time waiting for them today.

Of course I should have found it strange that Rosalie and Alice were done and out to the car before me, but then again, my mind was elsewhere- with Isabella Swan to be exact.

And then it was time for school. Normally, I would be dreading hearing all the thoughts of the students in Forks High but today I couldn't wait. I wanted to hear about Bella but since I couldn't read her mind, I'd just have to settle to seeing her in other people's minds.

_I wonder where Edward is this morning –Jessica_

No, she's not with Jessica. Thank god!

_I'm gonna kill Mike for leaving me at the house! –Tyler_

No, not with Tyler either. Whst a shame.

_I wonder how Bella's doing; she seemed to be a bit shy yesterday. I should invite her to our table today. –Angelina _

Typical, good natured Angelina, but no Bella. What a surprise.

_Man, Bella looks so lonely. Maybe she's just shy and I should go talk to her. Ooh she's looking sexy today…mmhhmm... _

Mike.

I looked closer into his mind and saw that he was walking toward Bella who was sitting on one of the benches outside as she did some homework. Did she just get here? Well obviously! Otherwise I would have noticed her sitting there looking lost in her own world as usual.

**B Pov**

"Do you know the words now?" I nodded at Elizabeth, swallowing my nervousness. She patted my shoulder and smiled at me in a motherly way. "Relax; you don't have to sing it now. I just wanted you to know the song for later."

"But it is a beautiful song-

"Bella!" Mike waved at me from the front doors before trotting over.

"Hey Mike."

"What 'cha writing?" He asked pointing to the notebook in front of me. I flipped the book shut quickly and trying to keep the blush off my face.

"It's nothing really, just an English paper."

"Man that sucks, I heard Mr. Williams is brutal." I smiled as politely as I could.

"He's not that bad."

"So, what topic did he assign you guys this time?" I felt the color drain out of my face as the words left Mike's mouth. Why did he have to ask all the wrong questions? Why couldn't I be a convincing liar?!

"Morning Bella," I heard a musical voice say, looking up to see Edward smiling at us. "Morning Newton," he said in an equally cheerful voice. Mike looked stunned; not by Edward himself, but rather his cheerful tone of voice. The look on his face must have meant Mike and Edward don't normally get along.

"I'll ah, see you later Bella." Mike grabbed his bag and scrambled back up the steps and into the building.

"Is he always that-

"Annoying, obnoxious, stupid, clueless?"

"I was going to say eager but I think those work too."

"That pretty much sums him up."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, what kind of music do you like?" I asked, breaking the ever growing awkward silence.

"I hope I don't sound old fashioned, but I like classical music. Debussy is my favorite." I gaped at him.

"No way! Which song is your favorite?"

"Clair de lune."

"Edward, you must be a mind reader! I love Clair de lune!" (I decided to throw in some irony while I was at it!)

**Elizabeth POV (because everyone seems to love her!)**

Perfect, everything was magnificently perfect! The sun was shining (metaphorically) on the two of them, nothing could've ruined that moment. They were in their own world where only the two of them existed and even the bell for class couldn't split them apart for long. By lunch, they were back to questioning each other.

**Favorite color: **Bella's was brown, Edward's was blue.

**Favorite movie: **Romeo and Juliet

**Favorite book: **Withern Heights, Harry Potter (because I had to say something random)(was that how it was spelled?)

**Favorite stone: **topaz, sapphire

**Favorite food: **chocolate, spaghetti (he was guessing)

The questions went on and on but neither got tired of answering them. And when it was finally time to head to the Cullen house, I was feeling like I could do somersaults. The others went home in Rosalie's car, a flashy and expensive looking sports car. Well at least I knew Edward was well taken care of. Plus he had Esme. She was so sweet, I wish I could tell her how grateful I am that she's been looking after Edward.

"Just to warn you, Alice is probably going to try and play Barbie Bella on you."

"This isn't going to end well is it?"

"Relax, she isn't going to kill you," he laughed.

"Easy for you to say. She wouldn't give you- oh…" One look from Edward silenced her thought. "She didn't!" Bella gaped in mock horror at him.

"She did," he gave a small shiver at the memory.

"Bet that went swimmingly."

"Oh I got Alice back for every minuet of it." He smiled then, an evil smile as he remembered his revenge on Alice. I couldn't help but to smile back, even though no one saw me except Bella-who was paying more attention to Edward. Those guys were like siblings in so many ways, I was glad Edward was finally able to have brothers and sisters.

"We're here," Edward announced not long after. Bella was in awe of the beautiful, white Victorian styled house. Of course I'd been here many times so it didn't surprise me at it's beauty and homeliness.

"Bella!" A little blur of black hair shot out from the front door and flung her arms around Bella enthusiastically. I had to laugh quietly at Alice's enthusiasm. She was almost as excited about Bella as I was. "I have to show you something!" she squealed and pulled Bella into the house while Edward raised an eyebrow at the retreating form of his "sister".

**A Pov**

_This is for not letting me pick out your clothes this morning,_ I thought darkly. I knew he heard me too because I heard an answering growl in my head a moment later.

_That's what I thought!_

"Ok this is a scrapbook of our family." Well, our most recent pictures. These had all been taken in the last ten years. It was a scrapbook that we recorded the moments of our boredom in so you can guess what the pictures looked like.

"We get bored sometimes so we take stupid pictures of each other for something to do. We each have a section." I carefully flipped over mine so she wouldn't see and to Emmett's section.

"This was taken two years ago; Emmett thought it would be funny to burn my all my clothes while I was shopping for the day. Needless to say, he will not be trying that again."

Beside me, Bella burst into laughter at the sight of Emmett full of bright pink lip stick and neon blue eye shadow. She was clutching her sides before she could finally collect herself enough to look at the others.

"Wow Alice, you guys must get really bored." She had no idea.

"Boredom kills Bella, that's why we should help prevent it," I said with a straight face…before the two of us broke out into fits of laughter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**There you go, all nice and long for you guys too! Hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it. Remember, I love REVIEWS!**_

_**-V**_


	4. Visions

_**Ok I thought about updating and I really was, I swear! But I wanted to update my other story first that I haven't updated even longer! But I didn't get to finish it until a while ago, so here I am! I've decided to dedicate a chapter again to some of my loving reviewers, keep reviewing and I'll keep dedicating! And to all of you who corrected my spelling, +hugs+ thank you! I can't spell, we obviously know that, and spell check is stupid sometimes. I'll try not to do it so much or any more if I can! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to**_ julesbinoche _**who thought my take on Elizabeth was cute! I think she's lovable too! You were the reason I did more Elizabeth Pov's so everyone can thank her!**_

Chapter Four: Meadow Interruptions

**B Pov**

It was noon and we were on our way to "somewhere special" as Edward had called it. Though, I had no idea where that somewhere was. But anyway, Alice had insisted on watching a few movies or so before we left but when we settled down to watch _The Notebook_, she just went upstairs saying, "I've just got to go finish writing my English paper." And then it was just us, watching a movie while Alice wrote her paper.

But luckily, the two of us skipped out on the movie about a quarter the way through the movie and that's when we climbed into his silver Volvo and started driving.

"Ok, so what's your favorite childhood memory?" He questioned.

"Hmm…I think it would be the time I baked cookies with Renee."

"Oh do tell."

"Well mom's not the best baker in the world…so mainly I ended up fixing the cookies and trying not to make too much of a mess. But it was a wasted effort once Renee declared a flour war. We ended up covered in flour and the whole kitchen along with us but I remember just sitting there and laughing because the only not white thing were Renee's eyes."

"That's sounded like it would have been fun."

"Well what about you?"

"What's my favorite memory?" I nodded. "Well it would have to be the time that my mother taught me how to play piano. My father was at work and I was pretty bored so I listened to my mother play piano. I remember thinking it was the most beautiful sound there ever was and wanting to be able to sound just like that. So when she went out for the afternoon, I sat at the piano bench and just started pressing keys. Needless to say, it was pretty awful, but when mom came home you would've thought I was Mozart by the way she fawned over me."

"Mothers are just like that, but I'm not complaining!" I laughed. I glanced behind me to see Elizabeth and was quite surprised by her expression. She was crying. I turned back around to look at Edward and smiled at him.

"I'm not sad, Bella. I'm happy. Really, I just can't believe he chose that as his favorite memory…"

"I bet she'd be happy to hear you say that, Edward."

"I hope so. I shared a lot of happy memories with my mother. Oh we're here." I got out of the car and found we were at the edge of a trail.

"Are we going hiking?"

"Yes, I was hoping to have a picnic."

"A picnic sound great!" I was then rewarded with Edward's famous crooked smile and I felt an answering smile spread across my face- as well as a very familiar heating of my face.

"You're blushing," Edward and Elizabeth pointed out at once. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"So it would seem."

**After hiking a few miles…**

Ok, it was a long hike to this spot, but I couldn't think of a better way to spend the afternoon. I was seriously in dire need of some air and this was definitely getting air. The scenery was the typical green in various shades of jade, emerald, and moss. But the sun seemed to be peeking out behind the clouds, sprinkling in through the canopy. Whenever that happened it seemed like Edward was always right under the shade of a tree, holding a hand out to help me get through the brush.

"I really wanted to show this place to you. I always go there when I want to think, or just get away from it all."

"How'd you find it?"

"My family and I are big on hiking and stuff; I was just out one day when I found it."

"Sounds great, I'm honored!"

After what seemed like forever, we finally got through the trees and we entered into a small field that was perfectly circular. The grass was long and soft looking, wildflowers springing up everywhere in various colors. Pink, violet, ruby, orange, yellow, indigo.

"Edward, this place is beautiful!" It was simple but it was a haven all its own. It seemed to shimmer in life and a little patch of sun. I quickly ran under it, amazed at the warmth that spread across my skin. Edward sat next to me, but on the side that was in the shade and spread the blanket out.

"It is beautiful." I looked up and saw that he was looking up at me which quickly made me turn tomato red I'm sure. "Ok, so we have turkey, chicken, and ham and cheese. For desert, we have some watermelon and strawberries and even some honey due."

"Yum!" I took out my water bottle and quickly scanned the food again. "Which do you want?"

"I don't mind, you choose first."

"Alright. I guess I'll have the turkey sandwich." I picked it up and started unraveling it as Edward took the chicken. One bite of my sandwich and I was in heaven!

"Oh my gosh! Did you make these?"

"I did, they're quick ones so they probably aren't that great-

"Aren't that great? This sandwich is amazing! Who knew you could make sandwiches? Next you'll tell me you can cook."

"Oh I can cook, it's just I usually don't."

"Oh and why would that be?"

"Esme likes cooking, so she usually does the cooking around the house."

I don't know why but somehow, the careful way he said it made it almost sound like he was lying. But why would he lie about that? Well I'm just being paranoid obviously. I looked up and saw Elizabeth, dangling out of one of the trees near us. Seeing my gaze, Edward turned around also and looked at the tree.

"What's wrong?" I quickly returned my gaze to him and smiled in what I hoped was believable.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw a squirrel." We sat in silence for a while but it was comfortable. Like when you're not expected to make small talk. It was nice.

"So what brings you to Forks of all places?" He questioned after a few minuets.

"Oh um, my mom just got remarried and I thought she and Phil needed some time alone. I mean, I'm kind of just getting in the way. So I moved here so she could travel with him without worrying about me."

"Why does Phil travel so much then?"

"He's a minor league baseball player."

"That's cool; I can imagine he travels a lot. But it hardly seems fair that you have to move for them."

_You have no idea, _I thought.

**Alice Pov**

Ok so things were going good. They skipped out on the movie a long time ago and should be home soon. I just hoped it was soon enough-

_I knew I wasn't me by the time I first saw the lockers swirling past. I was someone else in this vision, but who? Someone was yelling, but I couldn't make out the words. The sound of footsteps, some running and some walking, echoed in my ears. _

_My heart was thundering, I just couldn't get away fast enough. _

I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what I'd just seen. Let's review the facts:

I didn't know who's point of view the vision was in

I didn't know what the person was running from

Obviously this person was alive

Someone was saying something that couldn't be heard

Someone was saying something that wasn't words at all

Now I don't know about you, but I was seriously frustrated. The only thing I knew that gave me a clue to who the person was, was that they were alive. Not much help if you know what I mean. I had my hand on my cell phone in seconds, dialing Carlisle at his office.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, it's me."

"What's wrong Alice?"

"I had another vision, but I can't figure this one out either. It was in the point of view of the person it was about. Only I have no clue who it was."

"Alright, call Edward and tell him it's important. I can't get off work early but tell the others and I'll come home as soon as I can."

_**Ok, I'm ending this early so I can start the other chapter. But don't worry it's bound to be good since I have a plan this time! Please review!**_

_**-V**_


	5. A Warning

_**Ok since I have to finish this chapter before I post the other one, it will be a short author's note. **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to**_ julesbinoche _**who thought my take on Elizabeth was cute! I think she's lovable too! You were the reason I did more Elizabeth Pov's so everyone can thank her!**_

Chapter Five: A Warning

**Bella**

_The next day at school…_

Edward seemed a little worried today, so did Alice. But everyone else was acting more normal and untroubled. Of course that made me be incredibly alert and focused. It didn't help my nerves that Elizabeth was trailing us today, walking through walls and making me jump out of my skin a few times. Of course it wasn't on purpose and it drew unnecessary attention to myself but I was too tense to be able to do anything about it.

Edward and Alice acted calm enough, so why couldn't I? Maybe because I was starting to feel the first vibes of danger in the air, or maybe it had something to do with the hundreds of ghosts that had suddenly inhabited all of Forks overnight. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that had something to do with it…

"You seem jumpy today," Angela said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about my history test today, that's all."

"Ok…"

It was pretty bad that I was doing so much lying in so little time but it was one of those unavoidable things. I just hoped it wouldn't suddenly become a habit or something.

Outside a storm was brewing. Forks gets tons of rain, but today it seemed as if the weather was kicking it up a notch. Sure there was rain but there was also wind that seemed to be getting stronger and stronger every minuet, the wailing sound was enough to make anyone get edgy. But not too long after lunch and it had started thundering.

"Wow, that sounds like a really bad storm," Angela commented at lunch. It was just Edward, Alice, Angela and I at lunch today since the others had gone home- not that I minded. I was pretty sure Rosalie didn't like me, not that I knew what I had done to offend her.

"Yeah, the weather man said it was supposed to be a good one today." I looked at Alice who was staring out the window warily, like she expected someone to come smashing through the glass or something. But then I remembered Charlie, I was going to the Edward's again after school so I'd have to tell Charlie I wouldn't be home until five.

"I'll be right back, I have to tell Charlie I won't be home."

"Sure, just hurry back. I think the bell's gonna ring soon."

I hurried away from the cafeteria and into the girl's bathroom, leaned against one of the walls and punched in the number for the police station.

"Hello?"

"Hi Bill!"

"What can I do for you, Bella?"

"Can I talk to Charlie?"

"Sure thing."

"Bella?"

"Hi dad, Edward and Alice asked me over to study after school."

"What time will you be home?"

"About five or so."

"Alright, I'll order us a pizza then."

"Bye."

"Bye Bells, be careful in that storm!"

I snapped my phone shut and turned it off, before grabbing my bag and heading back into the hall. When I made it back to the cafeteria there was no one there but I never saw anyone in the hall either.

"Ok, this is weird…" I sped out of the cafeteria and ran toward biology. I was probably late and I just hadn't heard the bell obviously…

**Third Person**

A few minuets after Bella left to call Charlie, all of the students received a text from the school's office.

_We are currently under an entire school lock down. Students are to return to their classrooms, teachers are to escort all students and no one leaves school property until further instructions are given._

Instantly everything was sent into hyper-drive. Students and teachers started running for the doors, filling the halls and flooding into nearby classrooms. The tension was high and no one was without something to say in whispered tones. Jessica went on about how she'd seen someone standing outside by the parking lot earlier, a guy about twenty-five or so, wearing a dark hoodie over his face.

"They've only just now figured he looked suspicious?!" She whispered angrily.

Students had been instructed to stay down on the ground, with the lights off and the window currents drawn. Several students were under desks, while others just curled as close to the corners of the room as they could.

"Now of all times!" Mike whispered back. "I would've rather presented my English paper," he said sulkily.

"I'd say you were insane if you didn't," Jessica supplied, patting his arm. That's when they started hearing running footsteps pass their door. Everyone froze, not even daring to whisper.

**Bella Pov**

I turned my phone on to try and call Alice when I saw the text from the office. "Oh god!"

I kept searching the halls, trying to find an open class room. I was just about to try knocking on one of the doors to let me in when my phone beeped, showing another text message. I hurried into nearest bathroom and looked at the text.

_We're coming for you_

The number was private but I'd never seen it before either. I was practically hysterical but a little hopeful. Maybe Alice and the others were coming to get me.

"Bella hurry, this way!" I almost cried in relief when I saw Elizabeth poke her head through one of the bathroom walls.

"Thank god!" I followed after her, my footsteps ungodly loud as I followed her. They probably think I'm the shooter or something…

"I don't like this, all these ghosts, it has to mean something," Elizabeth said, dropping close to me so that a chill ran down my spine. I was just passing the lockers when I saw the shadow at the end of the hall.

"Oh my god. Elizabeth," I whispered. She turned around and gasped at the shadow.

"Quickly, this way!"

I started running, knowing it probably wouldn't do me any good." Seconds later shots were raining down on me, hitting lockers all around me. But I kept running, trying desperately to get away.

"Help!" I screamed at Elizabeth and at anyone who could possibly help me now.

Oh god, oh god, oh god!

"He's been possessed!" Elizabeth yelled. Oh that really helps!

"That really helps!"

"Call them out!" She shouted back.

"Fine!" I skidded to a stop and turned to face imminent death. Well either way I would probably die, so I could at least try.

"To all those spirits; why don't you come out of him and show your selves," I said quietly.

"Is that what you really want?" A voice rasped behind me. I screamed as it grabbed my shoulder and spun me around to face him…_it._

He may have been possessed but I was certainly staring at the face of a demon creature. His skin was grayish and rotted by the looks of it, yellowing nails. Being this close, I could smell the putrid breath and see the black holes that were its eyes. And I mean black. His irises and the white parts of his eyes were both black. It was impossible to tell which was which.

I felt my body shaking, felt the terror creeping up on me and rising far beyond being able to scream.

"We've been looking for you," it said again. "The one they say heals souls, sends them away. Well we like it here!" The laughing voice was like nails on a chalkboard, and I couldn't help but to cringe even more. "But you don't have much luck, do you? Maybe we should kill you…or maybe, we could make this last a lot longer…"

"What do you want?"

"To kill you." In one swift movement, the creature had a hand around my neck and my feet were dangling a foot off the floor. Instantly my air was cut off, my head feeling light and my vision growing blurry…but the I saw the creature perfectly.

"Do gooder, ha! You're nothing, you don't save anyone! You can only ruin other people's lives!" A yellowed nail slashed across my cheek. I flinched but the creature just ran a finger along my arm then. I watched as blood beaded across the long angry pink line. "We can make it hurt a lot more!"

"Please," I choked. And then its black eyes looked into mine. I couldn't look away but all I heard was its hideous laughter as I fell to my knees. A thousand faces swam in my mind, faces I'd never seen before. And I couldn't even hear Elizabeth anymore.

Countless evil deeds the spirits had done in their lives. Murder, robbery, ect. But all of it was incredibly violent to the point where I was relieved to finally sink into a blackness.

I thought I heard someone calling my name, many someones. Faces loomed above me but then I was pulled under.

**Edward Pov**

Bella hadn't come back from calling Charlie. Alice kept reassuring me that she'd probably made it to one of the other classrooms. Yet, I didn't relax at all. But then we heard footsteps, frantic footsteps. Everyone froze and sat in silence, waiting. But the footsteps died away quickly, a rotting scent following it.

Then someone was running down the hall-no, two someones, then a scream. A very familiar scream. Oh god, it was Bella!

Before I even had a plan of action, I was standing up and heading toward the door.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Mr. Banner hissed.

"That was Bella! We can't just leave her out there!"

"You'll endanger everyone else!"

"Don't do it, Edward," Alice hissed at my side. "If you get shot without miraculously getting hurt, people will get suspicious."

"I can't just leave her out there!" And without another word I opened the classroom door and hurried outside into the hall. There was no sign of either so I ran further down the hall until I saw her. She was laying, half slumped against the lockers but looked otherwise unhurt. "Bella! It's Bella, she's alright!" I called down the hall. A few classroom doors opened slowly and once it seemed that everything was fine and that the person was no longer here, everyone was scrambling around Bella.

"Bella, can you hear me?" On closer inspection, Bella looked oddly pale and she had a few cuts and bruises. She was unconscious but otherwise unhurt. I heard those shots and I couldn't help but think the worst. But it looked like it was all over for the moment.

**Bella Pov**

"Wake up Bella!" I looked up to see Elizabeth.

"What are you doing in my dream?" I asked as she appeared among the sunflowers in this meadow.

"Bella, you're still at school. Everyone's worried about you, you need to come back with me."

"But I like this dream…"

"But Edward's waiting."

"Ok, I'll follow you I guess." I dropped the sunflower I was holding and followed her into what seemed to be a foggy part of the meadow. Stepping inside of it was like being doused in icy water. "Wha-

I blinked as faces swam into view. Edward, Alice, Jessica, Mike, and Angela.

"What are we doing in the nurse's office?" I was rewarded with a few worried smiles as I sat up. Then it all came back to me. "Oh."

"How do you feel?" Alice asked.

"Fine, really fine actually."

"This is really strange," the nurse said shaking her head. "It's miraculous that you escaped that mad man with only a few scrapes."

"What did he look like? I mean, what are you going to tell the cops?"

I thought of the creature from before; the black holes for eyes, the chilling voice, the yellowed fingernails and putrid breath- the altogether demonic aura of the creature, and shuddered. I remembered what it said, just as I faded into blackness.

"_And there are many more of us who will come for you. Your time is running out." _

"I-I didn't see what he looked like." My cracking voice made it sound more believable. Instantly, I received many sympathetic looks. But sympathy wouldn't save me now. Everyone else was safe, it was me who was really in danger the entire time.

I'd rather face Dracula than have to see that sort of _thing_ ever again.

_**Ok, it was still sort of short but I didn't want to extend the chapter anymore than it already was. Please review since this took a lot of planning on my part. And I have to think more plot too. I was thinking about adding a song to it, but I can't think of any song that would fit this sort of chapter since it was mainly about the attack. **_

_**-V**_


	6. Invisible Problem

_**Hi readers! I'm sorry for delaying a bit again but I had to collect some ideas for the chapter instead of just wing it! I'm surprised at how many of you said you liked Maximum Ride too! I'm really glad, it's a great book but sadly it produces some sad crossovers. Anyway, I won't be able to post this until after school, so I'm getting ready with the author's note this morning before school to thank my reviewers!**_

Jasper Winked- _**I hope I'm updating fast enough for you!**_

elizabeth2me- _**I'm glad you liked Elizabeth as much as everyone else seems to!**_

217- _**That was a BIG compliment, thank you so much! I think I actually blushed. **_

x0xDrumMajorx0x- _**The irony about Bella's closing statement was purposely irony. I think you've been one of my most frequent reviewers, thanks!**_

EJ 12212012- _**That is also another reason for the closing statement…It was supposed to be funny since everyone's clued in about the vampires except for her.**_

Abmonkey8- _**I'll try to make it fun, and even add the occasional fluff chapter.**_

sweetinpink625- _**You don't have to beg, I enjoy updating. Really I do, I even hope to be a published author by the time I graduated. Which might even be possible since, I don't know if I told everyone about the art school, I was accepted into the arts school! **_

whitezcar- _**You're welcome! But no, no one knows about Bella yet and Bella hasn't been clued in about the Cullens either. **_

Drama4Twilight- _**Thank you again for correcting my mistakes. Spell check only goes so far and I did try looking in the book but everywhere I looked conveniently didn't have the words.**_

_**That's all I have time for but thanks for all the wonderful comments! Keep 'em comin', they're what keeps me motivated. **_

Chapter Six: Invisible Problem

**B Pov**

I was graciously allowed to return home for the day. But of course, Alice wasn't going to hear that I was going home to an empty house. So that's how I ended up, somehow comfortably, with Alice and the others in the Volvo.

"Really Alice, I'm fine with going home," I tried one last time. She just shook her head and gave me a look that said 'I dare you to try and run away'.

"After such a shock like that, you shouldn't be by yourself."

"Alright, alright. It was worth a shot." A few short seconds later, we were pulling out of the parking lot and speeding down the high way. I looked out the window as Alice reached for the radio dial and started flipping through the stations.

I smiled when I heard Elizabeth, though she was probably floating on top of the car, singing something that I hadn't heard since Kindergarten.

"Edward and Bella!" She called and I felt my face heat up immediately. "K-I-

But she didn't get any further. I looked out at the dense forest that stretched on for miles on all sides. Another one, another creature that was just like the one at school, except it was somehow different. I only saw it for a few seconds, but in those few seconds my mind registered several things at once.

For one thing, this creature had no face at all. Or rather, it was like a thick skin colored sheet or something was draped across its face. It sucked in air in a way that I could almost hear its rasping and smell its breath that would smell something like death and decay. Another thing, this creature was even more ugly and repulsive than the last. Its body was somewhat shrunken and shriveled looking. It was a nightmare- anyone's nightmare- come to life.

But if I was being honest with myself, most people's subconscious wouldn't be so twisted as to have dreamt up something like that for even a nightmare.

I'm sure my eyes were the size of dinner plates as I gaped at the creature. It seemed as if it were smiling, if you could call that smiling, as it waved at me and disappeared like it was never there to begin with. I just barely stifled a terrified scream from escaping my open mouth as I tried to gain some composure. Elizabeth leaned her head through the window and stared at me with the same kind of horror I'm sure my face had written all over it. __

"Are you alright Bella? It didn't hurt you did it?" She whispered as if the others could suddenly hear her. I looked around at them, since everyone had seemed oddly quiet while this was all happening. Everyone looked tensed, and no one spoke at all. The only noise was the cheerful lyrics to _Pocket Full of Sunshine _which was incredibly unfitting at the moment. It was like at a funeral.

"What do you mean?" I mouthed silently.

"Those _things_," she said with obvious disgust, "can hurt you without touching you."

A chill went up my spine at her words but I didn't say more for fear the others would see me mouthing the words to her. As if I wasn't already terrified of those things.

"I'll be on guard, don't worry. They can't hurt someone who's already dead." She smiled warmly at me but somehow I wasn't all that convinced they couldn't. She looked at Edward for a moment, allowing one flicker of the fear she was feeling to show in her eyes as she looked at him and I knew she was just as worried about those _things_, as I was.

I know it sounds stupid to keep calling them things but there's no other word for them. No one word can sum up something so grotesque. I know Elizabeth had called them demons, but they seemed even more demonic than a demon. They looked like personifications of death its self. I would hope not, I would be terrified if when I died that was the sort of thing to escort me wherever I would go after I died.

For now I'd just call them demons for lack of a better word.

Not long after that, Elizabeth returned to the roof with no trace of her previous happiness and we arrived at the Cullen house. Alice seemed to be in a better mood now that we were well away from where the demon had appeared. She beamed at me as we all made our way inside.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked, seemingly obviously curious.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I asked with a smirk.

"Let's not get this started, it might go on longer than expected."

"Wait, I have an idea! Bella have you seen _Northern Star_?"

"No, but it did look good."

"Great we can all go to the movies then!"

"Wait, you're just going to decide that-

"I'm in!" Emmet cheered and Rosalie didn't object so that must mean she wasn't opposed to it.

"I'll go."

"Sure." Edward shrugged and smiled at me.

"Sounds like fun." I put in honestly.

"So now we just have to decide what movie to see."

"I say we go see that new horror, Green Meadows or something."

"Whatever you guys want to see is fine by me."

"Northern Star!" Rosalie, Alice, and I said at the same time. We all glanced at each other for a second before Alice and I were laughing hysterically. It felt good to be laughing after seeing that demon and being so terrified. At least I could think about something else for a while.

When we got to the movie theater, it was perfect timing with the commercials still rolling for a few minuets. It was just then that I realized that it was going to be dark. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but I pulled my jacket tighter around myself anyway and tried to focus intently on the opening previews.

By the third one, my mind was elsewhere. Elizabeth was floating lazily above the chair beside me, her eyes closed as if she were sleeping, but her face somewhat tight so that I wasn't fooled. She was just as anxious as I was.

"_Oh I'm so glad I found someone in this place!" _

"_What can I do for you?" _

"_I've been circling this mall forever and it seems your store is the only one still open at this hour." _

"_So what are you looking for?" _

"_I'm looking for a present actually, for my sister. I was a little late in getting her a birthday present if you can believe it." _

"_Well you've come to the right place. Feel free to look around." The clerk's smiled twisted into a friendly smile. _

"_Thanks, I'll try not to take too much time." _

"_Oh that's ok, take as long as you like." _

Ok, so I wasn't really getting into the romance film we all decided on. It looked better in the previews than it actually had been so far but it kept at least a potion of my mind occupied. But then something Elizabeth had said a while ago floated through my mind, bring it to my full attention.

"_I can't explain it. He has to be the one to tell you." _

Now what could she have possibly meant by that? Even though it was somehow tied to him changing his last name but it also seemed like it was more than that. Like that was only scratching the surface. But there was nothing else unusual about Edward or the others. Well I mean, I guess I hadn't seen them eat lunch ever but maybe they just had a big breakfast every morning- or hey! They may have just not wanted to eat lunch. Possible.

And yet, the more I tried to explain the more it seemed like I was off. Like how they all looked like models that just happened to walk off a runway to watch a movie or something. And their golden eyes, I'd never seen anyone with golden eyes and I was almost positive they weren't contacts due to them changing once from gold to black.

But I also didn't think I was going to get it out of Elizabeth anytime soon. So maybe I just have to be patient.

_Maybe I can't afford to be patient, _a small mental voice seemed to whisper.

I thought back to the demons, and the threat the one from school had rasped into my ear. I could almost hear its laughter, like many voices shrieking.

"_Maybe we should kill you…or maybe, we could make this last a lot longer…We can make it hurt a lot more!"_

I shivered again against my will and looked up to see Edward watching me quietly. "Are you cold?" He whispered.

"No, I'm fine."

**E Pov**

Maybe I was imagining things. It certainly seemed so when I saw Bella mouthing something silently as she looked out the window, and before that, she looked terrified. But of what, I wasn't sure. She stared outward toward the forest with a horrified and somewhat disgusted expression. Her mouth had opened slightly, as if she were about to scream. But she seemed to recover quickly and compose her face enough to cover the disgust that had been written there moments before.

Was that a normal thing with her? Or was it brought on something…not normal? Maybe she was one of those people that just talked to themselves, like some people who read out math equations to themselves or something…even to me that sounded like an excuse. But I was more worried about her previous expression more than anything else.

Even now as we all sat in the dark theater, I could tell she was still uneasy. But I got the feeling she wasn't likely to tell me outright what was bothering her. Maybe I'd just have to do something to take her mind off whatever it was. She shivered next to me so I took the opportunity with pleasure and leaned down, whispering quietly in her ear.

"Are you cold?"

"No, I'm fine." She answered a bit stiffly. Maybe she was worrying about what happened earlier. Of course she must have still been terrified about that, though it didn't seem like much happened if she didn't even see the guy. I had a sneaking suspicion that maybe she had lied, but for what reason? Why would she lie about seeing her attacker?

I focused on Alice's thoughts, seeing if she saw anything of what happened to Bella or if she could see anything coming up.

_Relax. I haven't seen anything yet, and yes, I do think it's strange that I didn't see anything about Bella getting locked out in the hall. _

**It's just I have a really weird feeling about all of this, **I thought back to her.

_Well I've got nothing, I'll try looking if you'd like me to. _

**Thanks. **

The next few minuets I spent listening to the movie, trying to keep from jumping back into Alice's thoughts to see if she saw anything. I was just about ready to turn my focus back to her when I heard her.

_That's strange, I can't see anything. _

**What do you mean you can't see anything?**

_Don't worry. It's just weird, it's not like she's suddenly died or anything, it's more like I'm being blocked somehow. Or she hasn't made a decision or something. _

**What would she have to decide about?**

_Beats me, maybe you should ask her._

**Oh I can imagine how well that would go over. "Um Bella, are you planning on making any life changing decisions right now because Alice can sort of see the future and she can't seem to see yours so we're wondering what you need to decide about." **

_I didn't mean like that. _

**How else could I ask it?**

_I don't know! You're so smart, you come up with it. All I can say is she's not going to suddenly drop dead or anything. _

**Well that's something. **

A few more minuets went by with nothing out of the ordinary happening. Well until I heard Alice again.

_Edward_, she got out before she was immersed in the vision. I closed my eyes briefly and watched the vision as Alice saw it.

_The sun was shining, which was unusual enough by its self. It looked to be about afternoon, and it was obviously Bella's house. She walked through the front door a few seconds later, a few textbooks in her hands. She set the books on the counter before making her way to the refrigerator, seemingly debating between an apple or a pear for a snack. _

_The floorboards above her head suddenly creaked loudly. She peered out from behind the fridge door and stared down the hall at the stairs. "Charlie?" she called. There was no answer. _

_She shut the refrigerator and slowly began making her way upstairs, moving cautiously one step at a time. When she reached the top of the stairs, the hall way was dark- an ominous thing by its self. Suddenly she stopped and seemed to be listening intently to something as she glanced to her right. _

"_No, I don't think its him." She said to herself. "He's not supposed to be off work yet." She paused again. "Well either way I have to."_

_She began moving toward the door on the left, twisting the knob slightly before pushing the door open. It was a bedroom, and judging by the floral sheets, it must have been Bella's room. Books were stacked neatly on the desk beside an ancient looking computer, a few post-it notes attached to one section of the desk. She looked at the window and froze, her eyes widening in fear. _

_Her eyes got wide and her lips were trembling, as if she were fighting the urg to not to scream. Her already pale completion grew even paler as she stared at the window- where nothing was visible. _

_All of a sudden, Bella seemed to be almost airborne. She was suddenly flung across the room into the neatly organized desk. She slumped against the wall, her eyes focused on the empty space in front of her now. She pulled her legs in, her eyes still focused on nothing but empty air. Somehow the desk had managed to stay intact. A second later, she dropped to the ground but more as if she were dodging a blow. _

_Through her fearful eyes, she seemed somewhat determined. And even though it looked as if she had avoided some invisible force a couple of times, it was hard to say what was going on. She stood up and made a dash for the door, which promptly slammed shut and something seemed to slam into her again as she was sent flying into the night stand beside her bed. She hugged her legs, trying to get as far away from something as she could. _

"_Don't," she begged brokenly, her eyes wide. _

I turned to stare at Alice who looked as surprised as I did. And then the two of us turned to look at Bella who still had that somewhat uneasy expression on her face. When she saw that the two of us were staring at her, she turned to us and smiled unconvincingly.

"You two look like you've just seen a ghost."

_**Ok, so hopefully that wasn't an overly weird chapter. I didn't want to go over board but I had this planned out so it might not have been great. Anyway, everyone's getting close to discovering the other person's secret. Bella's about to find Edward's and Edward is about to find out Bella's. Isn't that just exciting! Well I've got to go but I'll try to update as soon as I can. I love reviews so please comment on the chapters and the story so far. **_

_**-V**_


	7. Getting Warmer

_**Hi readers! I'm still constantly amazed at how much you guys seem to enjoy the story. I'm totally flattered and your support keeps me motivated. Just so you know, my fan fictions are basically practice for writing novels and stuff. I know some of them are really weird after a while, but that's only because I don't plan ahead. This may take awhile since I had this chapter practically written when the computer upstairs froze and it hasn't unfrozen since yesterday. So hopefully I'll still be able to get back what I wrote. Anyway, I went back and read some of the previous chapters and my mistakes make even me cringe. **_

Chapter seven: Getting Warmer

**B Pov**

I was wound tighter than a spring, and I knew that at any moment I was going to snap. It didn't seem I was alone in feeling uneasy either. Edward and Alice were sitting up straight but they looked tense…well more than that really. Edward's eyes were closed, like he'd just fallen asleep or something, and his expression was confused but also, pained? Alice was completely different. Her eyes were wide open and staring straight at the movie screen with glassy eyes and a horrified expression on her face. Even more unease seemed to be dumped on top of all the already large pile of dealing with ghosts.

But actually, ghosts seemed normal to me. This kind of behavior was new to me, was this normal for Edward and Alice? The movie wasn't that horrifyingly bad. A minuet of that strange mutual horror passed before they finally seemed to wake up. Both of their already pale faces seemed twice as pale now. They glanced at each other for a few seconds, seemingly communicating something important to the other. And then in unison, they turned to stare at me with bewildered expressions. I was getting a bad feeling about this…

"You two look like you've just seen a ghost." I had meant it as a joke to lighten up the atmosphere, but it came out sounding forced and somewhat bitter.

"Are you guys ok?"

"We're fine. The question is, are you?" I just gaped at Alice and Edward, wondering what exactly had just happened.

"I'm fine…but what exactly-

I was interrupted by a loud crash. I looked around wildly out of habit, and then looked toward the screen. In scarlet letters, a message appeared on the screen.

_There are so many more of us, more than you can comprehend…_

The message scrolled down and a second one took its place.

_Be at 628 Forest Road by midnight. Don't be late, or else we'll be bringing a friend of yours. It's time we make a deal…_

One pair of giant, bottomless black eyes glared at me from the screen for half a second before the screen returned to the movie. I looked around me and saw that no one else had seen it. So I was right.

"Bella?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Did the movie bother you?" Edward asked quietly as we left the movie theater.

"No, it was great," I lied. Of course Edward saw straight through that, but he was nice enough to ignore it. I quickly glanced at my watch as we left the theater and saw to my relief that it was only four o'clock.

"So, now that we've seen a movie, what do you want to do?" Alice asked again, but it was more like she was forcing herself to ask. Was it weird to be so keyed up about tonight and worrying about what was going to happen, but also be a bit suspicious of some of the weird things that happened around the Cullens?

I'd seen more ghosts since I came to Forks in a day than I did in a week at home. It was getting dangerously close to time to tell Edward. Of course it could only go in a few directions.

He could a) think I'm crazy and never want to see me again, or worse, try to send me to the physic ward. b) believe me and think it's awesome and ask a million or so questions. c) think I'm lying and publically humiliate me as revenge for trying to talk about his mother who he probably didn't want to talk about.

Ok, I'll admit that option 3 didn't seem like Edward at all, but it's possible. Option 2 is beyond my comprehension. As far as I knew, it never happened to people like me. Option number one was the most likely and also the one that would be the hardest to live through. I don't know why I would care if one more person in the world thought I was nuts, but it was more to do with _him_ actually thinking that. So maybe I am getting a little too attached to Forks for my own good, but it seemed like a nice change. But then again, it also left me in a highly vulnerable position. Well, this was for Elizabeth.

Even if he thought I was a mental case, he had to know about Elizabeth and hear what she wanted to say. If he didn't believe me, well at least I tried. If he did, it was all the more important for it to be said. Somehow, the two of us would just have to convince him that it was all real. There was also plan B but I'd pull that out of my sleeve only if I needed to- basically, when our ship was sinking.

The six of us piled back into the Volvo and the long ride was a good enough place to start thinking about a plan. The whole ride I concentrated on not letting myself feel anything, which, by the way, is harder than it sounds.

Edward wasn't there when my last school burned down and everything pointed to me, he wasn't for or against me. Apathy, I told myself over and over. I was surprised when it actually started happening. But in this calm state, I once again remembered the odd occurrences of today and previous days. Edward and Alice, looking at each other as if they were speaking without words. Edward seems to be able to read people with only one exception, me. They were all so different, and yet, exactly the same.

They were all inhumanly beautiful and moved with a startling grace, even Emmet which would not be very expected. They all had the same pale skin that was even paler than my completion. The same topaz eyes and sometimes without warning they'd be black. Sometimes, it seemed as if Edward was saying goodbye when he was saying something else. I know he was pretty casual and friendly with me most of the time, but sometimes it was more like I was I was missing something that was right in front of me. Sometimes, it felt like I wasn't wanted there- though that was only a few times.

Should I really be worrying about ghosts when it seemed as if I had another mystery to solve? I was a regular Nancy Drew when it came to mysteries. I mean, if you can see ghosts, especially people who were murdered, wouldn't you expect a little bit of mystery solving? And even though I managed to help out a lot of people, it was the living that usually ended up hindering me in more ways than one. For example, the question that always comes up, "How did you know about this?"

I couldn't exactly say a ghost told me there was a tunnel from the basement or something. So as bad it seems, I had to become a pretty convincing liar in my years of seeing the dead. I hated to do it and I always felt guilty later, but it was unavoidable. And it looks like I'd just stumbled upon another one. Sure it was bad to be looking into it so much, especially since I'd managed to have "normal" friends for once. But intuition told me it was incredibly important, important enough that it could make telling Edward change in my favor.

Whatever it was, it was a BIG secret and it may even be a life and death matter to figure it out. Midnight was starting to look a little less intimidating when I thought about how I was going to try and surface an answer to the Cullen mystery.

**E Pov**

Even on Saturday I couldn't be relieved from the frustration of not being able to read Bella's mind. She was beginning to act stranger and stranger, or maybe it was due to the fact that I was paying absolute attention to her. I remembered again her strained pale face as she stared at the screen, the movie still playing a harmless scene of the two characters running at each other, one jumping from the boat and splashing clumsily to shore and the other flinging herself into the waves to reach him faster.

I had thought that she just hadn't liked the movie, but leaving I began to suspect it was more. She was quiet the rest of the afternoon, barely paying attention to the conversation. Alice was talking animatedly to us about her shopping spree next week, though no one else seemed the notice the tightness in her voice or her brow slightly creased in unspoken worry.

I don't know why I was so worried about her; she was just like every other girl in Forks High. But then again, she wasn't. I couldn't read her mind, for one, and it was harder to remain in control around her. That first day, it was incredibly hard to even act civil around her. But I was also surprised by the fact that her sitting at the lunch table and talking seemed to repel it a little more. I still didn't want to believe what Alice said, about her vision. She'd had a vision as we were pulling into the parking lot on Bella's first day. She saw her clearly in her mind, obviously a vampire- it was hard to miss.

And when we saw her as a human, well it was highly unusual. We'd begun to wonder how exactly she became a vampire, since none of us seemed likely to do it. I was worried about that enough but Alice hasn't seen another vision like that, so it might have changed. But it was still unmistakable, she was unusual. Maybe that was a harsh word or maybe it didn't say quite enough. She didn't say quite enough either. She seemed oddly focused on something as we drove toward her house. Maybe now was the time to get to know her better.

"So, Bella, what kind of music do you like?"

She seemed a bit startled at my question and her cheeks turned a shade darker before she answered. "You'd laugh," she said mildly.

"Try me."

"Classical music, Debussy mostly."

"That's one thing we have in common then," I smiled, trying to sound open and friendly. Now more than ever, it seemed that it was vital that I win her trust. She smiled brightly back and I was once again struck with the need to read her mind. The one person I was dying to listen to her thoughts and she's the exception to my mind reading. Typical, right?

_She's hiding something. That much is obvious with, or without the vision._

**You think this hasn't occurred to me? **I thought back to her.

_But I'm under the impression that she's getting suspicious of us as well._

**Was this a mistake, Alice?**

_It's hard to say. She seems nice and I don't see anything bad really. Except that vision. _

I looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Bella was smiling serenely to herself as she looked out the window. When we finally got to her house, Bella opened the car door.

"Thanks guys, today was…fun." And then she walked slowly inside and we backed out of the driveway. I was incredibly anxious to get home and start researching. Ok, it sounded strange to be snooping through her background, but I had a feeling she was doing that as well. Maybe I'd find something interesting.

**A Pov**

When we got home, Edward and I quickly rushed upstairs to the study and Google researched her old school, Madison High. It was surprisingly easy to hack into the school's system and get the file we were looking for.

"Sims, Smith, Swindle…Swan!" I clicked on the file and waited for it to load. Edward was pacing nervously behind me, if he kept that up, he'd wear out the floorboards. "Here we go!" In her file was an article from the school newspaper dated only a few weeks before Bella arrived in Forks.

_October 12, 2008_

_**Honors or Cover-ups?**_

_Everyone knew Isabella Swan, though she went by the name of Bella. She transferred to Madison High from Window Valley Prep School in southern Arizona. Many knew her as the quiet girl who mostly kept to herself, or as the girl with an amazing artistic talent but few _REALLY _knew Bella Swan. Reporter Ben Johnson managed to spend time with Bella days prior to her expulsion. _

"Expulsion?"

_She was only there for little more than a year and still no one picked up on her rather odd behavior. She'd usually have an i-pod with her that she listened to most of the time but never seemed to be outgoing much. Everyone assumed she was just one of the quiet ones, but as I always say, it's the quiet ones that have the most to say. In the days prior to her expulsion from Madison, Bella had been seen talking to herself at lunch or in hall ways-even shouting a few times. Some would say that this was mere eccentric behavior and be done, but there's more to this story. _

_The one thing we still don't know; is why she set fire to the gym at all and why she wasn't even arrested for that terrible crime that left the gym building beyond salvage. Well, I say good riddance. _

"Oh my god!" My hand flew to my mouth before I could think. It took a lot to surprise me, and yet I was completely surprised. "Bella? Our Bella?"

"Why would she do something like that?" Edward said quietly, more to himself than to me. But it sounded as if he were still unconvinced. "We have to talk to her about this," he said suddenly.

**B Pov**

When Charlie said we were going to the Black's place, I wasn't sure what would happen. Now I'm glad I did. Jacob continued on about the legends on the reservation.

"And then there were the stories of the cold ones," he said dramatically.

"The cold ones?"

"Well, as it goes, the cold ones were blood drinkers who claimed to be civilized and evolved. Your people would call them vampires."

"What do you mean they were civilized?"

"They claimed they didn't hunt people, just animals. So that's how the treaty that's how the treaty was made.

"But what does that have to do with the Cullens?"

"They're supposedly the same ones," he said ominously. A slight chill swept over me but I ignored it. _It doesn't matter, _I thought.

That night, I did a little research myself. I typed only two words in the search engine, _cold one._

Lots of sights popped up, most of it was useless but some were a lot more helpful.

_Speed_

_Inhuman beauty_

_Pale skin_

_Strength_

_Immortal_

_Additional Skills_

Those words seemed to jump off the page. Pale skin was obvious enough, I couldn't much say any of the others were true just yet, but I still had a feeling that I was onto something.

**Thursday Morning at School**

Today would be the day I confronted him. I wasn't quite ready to let the cat out of the bag but I was going to make tell Edward that I _knew_. I may not have had all the puzzle pieces but the ones I did have were starting to be put together. I was just pulling my bag from the passenger seat of my truck when I heard a high pitched squealing sound. It was strange how everything moved faster, not like in movies where everything is in slow motion. I took in several details at once; like that Edward was a few spaces down away from me, his face a mask of horror.

Perhaps the most important was the out of control van that was aimed at my truck, and I was just lucky enough to be standing in between them.

_Oh god, _I thought. _I'm going to die._

Then something hard rammed into me from the opposite direction I had expected. I heard the squealing tires as the van spun on another patch of ice and just about rammed into me. A pair of pale hands stopped the van. I looked up and gasped as I registered that Edward had just stopped Tyler's van with his bare hands. Finally, it seemed over and he sank to his knees next to me.

"Are you hurt?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"N-No, I'm fine-

"Bella, oh my god!" Someone screamed from the other side of the van. I didn't have to recover from my stupor from almost getting hit, for the moment it took Jessica to call out to me, Edward had disappeared.

______________________________________________

_**Sorry I didn't get this posted sooner. I'm going to get started on chapter eight now so you can all look forward to that. I have to ask everyone's opinion because I'm curious; I'm planning on writing a novel and I haven't picked out a title yet but basically, here's the summery.**_

Summery

My name is Ariel Storm. I'm 16 years old and I'm different. Too different. When I touch someone, I can hear their thoughts or any thought they ever had, I can see each of their memories and I can see and hear the basic essence of anyone. An essence is a color, a sound, and an emotion-no one's is ever quite the same.

My father left my mother broken in a selfish divorce, leaving me with more hopelessness than I've ever felt. But that's when I started having dreams of _him_. Untidy hair the color of sunlight and the greenest eyes I'd ever seen, eyes that seemed to see straight through me, and a warm smile that said he'd waited as always for me. A flash of feathers and an amazing meadow dancing with light. I called him Aiden, because he was beyond perfection and couldn't possible exist. He wasn't supposed to be real, he was just a dream.

But he was there, at my window, with the same angel wings I remembered. I had no idea he was going to take me to another world, a world called Oblivion where anything is possible. It's strange and alien but it's beginning to show its true beauty to me.

_**How's it sound? Just let me know. **_

_**-V**_


	8. Truth

_**Ok, sorry for the lengthy chapter but I kind of had a lot to make up for. Sorry for my suckish summery last chapter, I haven't had time to edit it or anything. Anyway, I found last chapter a bit depressing, but hopefully I'll be able to make this one a little bit more cheerful. Without further ado, chapter eight!**_

Chapter eight: Truth

**E Pov**

All I could think was, _not her._ Why was it that I had jumped in front of the van exactly? Well it was obvious, Bella of course. I still wasn't convinced by that article and I don't think I'd ever believe it- unless I heard her say it.

**B Pov**

I was unbelievably angry. Why should I be, you ask? Well for one, I had been loaded into an ambulance despite there being nothing wrong with me, forced to wear an even more embarrassing neck brace. And Edward got out of even having to go. Charlie was following the ambulance in his cruiser and I was so mad I had to fight off the urge to tell the EMT that I was fine, AGAIN.

But at least now I knew, I knew Edward was a vampire. The two things that I had not been able to get a glimpse of and I had. Speed, strength, pale skin, inhuman beauty. That meant that the others were true as well. Edward Cullen- all the Cullens for that matter- was a vampire. And then something happened; as I waited for the fear to choke the air from my lungs, nothing. I waited and waited but I never felt any fear. Oh dear god, what did that mean?

When I pictured his angelic face, my heart sped up and my stomach did a back flip. I couldn't deny it anymore; dear god, I was in love with a vampire! Maybe it wasn't sane or rational, but I wanted nothing more than to leap off the stretcher and go back to school. I wanted to see him again. I _needed_ to.

**E Pov**

Was it rational to want to follow the ambulance back to the hospital? Well it didn't matter; I was going to the hospital anyway. I had to talk to Carlisle and I had to talk to Bella.

**A Pov**

To say I'm stunned would be a grave understatement. I felt a little bad for buying into that stupid article that Edward and I found on Madison High's school website, most likely it was written by someone who was jealous or was dangerously deluded. It was obvious how much Edward loved Bella, and yet, the family seemed to be torn between concern and frustration. Edward and I thought they could be together, Jasper and Emmet were confused that Edward felt so deeply for a human and didn't exactly seem sure which side they were on; and Rosalie was the one with the obvious distaste in Bella, she was outraged that he'd risk exposure.

Esme was more concerned with making sure everyone one was safe but seemed as torn as Emmet and Jasper. Carlisle was the only one who didn't know now and Edward was on his way to tell him. But I already knew Carlisle would cautiously support Edward's decision. Vision after vision seemed to bombard me. I saw flickers that didn't make sense but I did see a beautiful glimmering meadow, but only for a moment.

**J Pov**

I was torn. I loved Alice and Alice was usually right about things, but Rosalie was being logical. I just wanted to know how Edward could spend so much time around her without losing control. But once again it was a choice between the probable answer and what was rational. As if I wasn't confused enough without feeling my family's emotions as well.

Alice was holding onto her choice, stubbornly staying on Edward's side of things. Rosalie was furious at Edward, Alice and Bella but mostly Edward.

Emmet was as confused as me but his love for Rosalie was beginning to win.

Esme was feeling very protective, ready to go into mother hen mode at any moment. Mostly she seemed to wish for everyone to stop fighting. She likes seeing Edward happy.

**R Pov**

I was going to win. Alice can stand on whatever team she wants but it would just come back to slap them all in the face. Had everyone just lost their minds?! It shouldn't have even taken this long for Emmet to take my side. At least I can retain my sanity, know what's rational and reasonable. Edward might have just destroyed our life here; we'd probably have to leave again. Jasper sided with Alice the moment Emmet walked to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Please don't fight. Edward's going to need all the support he can get," Esme said quietly.

"I won't be supporting him and his human! I won't risk our lives over some _girl_."

**B Pov**

I didn't want to sleep, but when I was sitting on the white hospital bed, I found that I felt exhausted. As if I hadn't slept in days. My eyes closed without consent. I opened them and blinked a few times but the gray spots that danced across my vision would not go away. There was a loud ringing in my ears as the room tilted at an odd angle. And then I was falling through a pit of blackness.

_The darkness was suffocating, thick and rough at the same time. It was hard not to breathe it in, but when I did it brought with it the smell of death. Vaguely I felt something pulling at my hair, something else curling around my ankle. And then it was like a veil was lifted, but I'd rather have it back. I was lying on the dark ground of somewhere unfamiliar. It was cold and thick fog seemed to cover the ground that I was laying on. _

_There was a man, who looked more like an angel than anything else. He stood beside me on my left, a slight smile as he looked at me. _

_Silky, midnight colored hair hair flowed to his shoulders, a stark contrast to his somewhat pale skin. And then, just when I thought I couldn't be any more surprised than I already was, he spoke in a voice that was so velvety and smooth it could only be compared to a vampire's. _

"_Welcome, Isabella. I've been waiting for you for quite some time."_

"_I'd like to say likewise, but that would be lying." I had a bad feeling, I didn't trust him. One corner of his mouth twisted up into a crooked smile, eyes dancing with amusement. _

"_You have quite an attitude, Miss Swan."_

"_You'd be in a bad mood too if you woke up and didn't know where you were," I said dangerously. _

"_I must say, I would be in a rather bad mood," he chuckled. _

"_Who are you?" I tried. The man chuckled quietly; as if it were funny I didn't know him. _

"_I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Yen, the angel of death."_

"_Oh, I didn't realize I was speaking to an angel!" I said sarcastically. Yen caught my chin in his hand and angled my face to look into his silvery eyes. _

"_Please don't be angry with me, I only brought you here to speak with you."_

"_Yeah, about what?" _

"_You aren't even a little curious?" he asked skeptically. _

"_I asked you what it was."_

"_Ah, but you don't really mean that, do you?"_

"_You were probably just going to tell me anyway." _

"_Only if _you_ want me to, Bella." _

"_Fine then, tell me." He smiled then, his thumb rubbing circles on my cheek. He was certainly beautiful enough for girls to fall over themselves for him, but his touch brought shivers of fear down my spine. His pleasant façade we like vapor, and I could see all too well what was hiding behind it. _

"_I brought you here to tell you that I want you to die." My eyes widened and I'm sure my mouth was slightly open in shock. _

"_D-Die?" _

"_You sound so fearful, but you're not afraid of me at all, are you?" _

_No, I wasn't afraid of him. I was afraid of what he could do to anyone I'd been close with. I could see straight through him, could see how much he wanted to kill Edward. _

"_And why do you think it's so easy for you to see straight through me?" He released my face but I could only gape at him. "Yes, I did hear your thoughts. Why do you suppose that is?" He knew, he wouldn't tell me- he was taunting me, dangling it in front of my face. _

"_Because you were made for me." I couldn't help myself, I laughed. _

"_Ah, I see. So, I was made for you? That makes a lot of sense, it's all becoming clear to me," I said sarcastically. _

"_It's true. And when you die, your soul belongs to me." _

"_Look, Yen, I don't know why you've deluded yourself into thinking you own me, but I don't love you." _

"_Of course not, that's because you're still alive." _

"_And you think I'm going to go kill myself so that you can own me? Seriously, that's not going to happen." _

"_You can't cheat death, Bella. Death always wins." And then he disappeared. _

**A P**_**ov**_

If I had a beating heart, it would have been thundering in my chest when I came out of my vision. Edward gaped at me, obviously seeing it. It was scattered and unclear; through a fog we could see two people. One was obviously Bella and the other neither of us recognized.

"_I want you to die,"_ he said. "_You can't cheat death, Bella. Death always wins,"_ the stranger threatened.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"I have no idea," I said, sounding a bit breathless.

**But Bella was fine, she wasn't dying, it's not possible! **Edward sent to me.

_Maybe it was a weird dream she was having,_ I tried.

**I highly doubt that!**

_Then go back to the hospital, you have to talk to her._

**B Pov**

I awoke with a gasp, my hands flying to my throat. I looked around the room and groaned when I realized I was still at the hospital, I had just fallen asleep. It was a dream, I told myself but I knew it was no use in telling myself that. I was startled by the tears that started flowing freely down my cheeks the moment I had sat up straight in bed. Nothing could be worse.

I was a girl who could see the dead, who was constantly trying to help said spirits pass on, who usually ended up making me look crazy and getting me expelled. I was also a girl that the angel of death (even though that sounded crazy even to me) had taken a liking to and was probably going to kill me before I ever got to see Edward. Before I got to tell him about Elizabeth, before I asked if he really was a vampire, and before I even got to say goodbye.

I gasped, realizing something. "Elizabeth!" She appeared in an instant, her motherly face creased with worry as she perched herself at the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling, Bella?"

"Y-you were right."

"About what?" She asked, startled.

"Demons can hurt you without touching you." Her eyes widened and she seemed to brighten. Her whole outline glowed a furious red.

"A demon didn't touch you did it?"

"Close enough. The Angel of Death has given me a death sentence."

"Oh my!" She cried in a half strangled voice. "I have to get Edward to come!" I tried to stop her but she disappeared and my hand caught only thin air.

_______________________________________________

_**Ok, so tell me what you guys think of this chapter. Though, way more depressing. But next chapter, Edward should arrive. Please review!**_

_**-V**_


	9. Is this Goodbye?

_**I think I've let you guys freak out long enough. This is an update, I repeat: THIS IS NOT A DRILL! THIS IS AN UPDATE! So, last time I checked, everyone was super excided about last chapter. Ok, so it wasn't as cheerful as I hoped, but I did manage to get everyone's attention. Thanks A MILLION to everyone who reviewed. Special thanks to:**_

_FRK921_,

_Misty Vaughn, _

_Unerose93,_

_Jasper Winked,_

_sweetinpink625,_

_EdwardIs4Me,_

_Petite Pixie524 (nice username!),_

_JennCorinthos,_

_high-off-skittles-XP,_

_Random (anonymous), _

_EJ 122212012!_

Chapter Nine: Is this Goodbye?

**B Pov**

Everyone was gone and I was stuck here in an empty, dark, and freezing hospital room. Needless to say, I was not feeling very optimistic about things to come. Mostly, I was afraid that the first two steps out of bed and something would happen that would ultimately cause my death. No need to panic, right? If you just answered right, well you need serious help. There was just too much going on for me not to feel like I was going to lose it at any second.

-I'm pretty sure the guy I like is a vampire.

-I see ghosts on a daily basis. (even that one by its self is bad)

-Said ghosts hate me for trying to get them to cross over.

-Leaving me shouting at air and looking as if I had caught the gym on fire.

-My mother and her fiancé both think I'm a problem child- or insane (either is bad)

-The Angel of Death (I still have to snicker every time I remember) has given me a death sentence.

-Edward's mother had died and appeared to me, leaving me with no choice but to be the one to tell him.

-And I was almost _positive_ he'd think I was insane…

Have I left anything out?

**E Pov**

Outside the hospital it was hard to imagine anything bad happening. But then I remembered Alice's vision. Ok, maybe it was a weird dream of Bella's- which I then had to question why Alice had seen it- or maybe it wasn't a dream. These hopeless circles of questions were no doubt going to drive me to insanity unless I asked Bella about it.

Somehow I had a feeling she wasn't going to be all warm and fuzzy about sharing said details, but it was important- or at least it seemed so.

When I entered her room an ominous feeling crept up on me. The lights were out and Bella was sitting up with her legs dangling on the edge of the bed, as if she had anticipated my coming. She wasn't looking at me though; she was staring dreamily outside at the window, her eyes somewhat glassy. I couldn't help but notice the chocolate curls that tumbled down around her shoulders, her pale skin a perfect contrast for the dark hair and the eyes that matched. But eyes that saw deeper.

I cleared my throat quietly and watched as she jumped.

"Sorry."

"Hi," she said in a somewhat subdued voice. I sat on the edge of the bed, flipped on the bedside light and straightened up.

Ok, how do I start this exactly?

"Um, Bella…"

"There's something I need to talk to you about," we said in unison. She giggled nervously.

"Go ahead."

"No, you wanted to say something first." I took a deep breath and tried to ask without giving too much away.

"How did you sleep?" She blinked at me, confused by my question.

"Um, fine…I guess."

"You were saying?" I would figure a way of asking her after she asked what she wanted to ask.

"Um…" Her cheeks turned pink a bit. "How was school?"

"…great." The two of us sat in awkward silence for a few minutes.

_Think about Alice- and the visions. _

"Are you a vampire?" she blurted at the same time I asked, "Why do you talk to yourself?"

"Whaaaat?" Her eyes opened wide.

"I could say the same thing!"

"I don't talk to myself!"

"You believe in vampires?"

"_Well, since this obviously isn't going to work," _a voice from no where said. Bella glared at a spot a few feet from the door but quickly shifted her eyes when she saw me watching her.

"_Hurry up and get on with it, Bella!" _The impatient voice said again. It was a woman, but no one was here but the two of us.

"What the…?"

"Should you got first or should I?" Bella asked. I stared at her, wondering what she could possibly mean. "Fine, I'll tell you what I know."

"Just like that?"

"You're a vampire," she said simply, without flinching or looking uncomfortable at all.

I didn't know what to do, what does someone do at a time like that? She was settled, she'd come to the right conclusion and she knew she was right. You can't make someone doubt what they know where there isn't already a hint of doubt.

So I just sat there, gaping open mouthed at her.

"How did you find out?" Was the brilliant question that came out of my mouth when I could speak again.

"It doesn't matter, I _know_ is all that does."

"A-And you're not afraid?"

She snorted.

"I'm not afraid of you, no. I've seen way scarier things to be frightened by you."

"God, I don't want to know what movies you're watching!"

"Didn't you want to ask me something?"

That stopped me. I sat in silence for a few moments, thinking about how I'd word it. "Obviously you know I'm not human. But you're not normal either."

"No, I'm not."

"How so?"

She smiled at me, as if saying 'you haven't noticed?'

"I can see spirits." Simple. Fast. A band-aid that you rip off as fast as you can. It didn't make the blow any lesser though.

"I tell you I'm a vampire and you say you can _see_ the dead?" She straightened up, her expression a bit stung but rapidly growing furious.

"Well if you're not going to listen, I just thought I should tell you before _I _die!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth! I've seen her since the first day I came to school!"

"How do you know my mother's name-

"Because she told me her name! She told me you were her son!"

"She's been dead for-… several years, how could you possibly-

"When you were six years old, you had a white Persian cat that really was named Fluffy."

"How do you-

"I told you, I can talk to them."

"This is insane!" I stood up to go but an invisible wall pushed me backwards onto the bed again. A cold sensation filled me, before the voice filled the room.

"_Listen to her, Edward!" _I stared around the dark room, looking for the source of the noise. It sounded like her, it really did. _"If you won't believe her until you see me, fine! But it's going to take all my energy!"_

"Don't, Elizabeth. You're going to need all your energy-

But she was cut off by a shimmering light, light sunshine but magnified. It was a brilliant light that seemed to originate from the air, becoming brighter and brighter but being contained into this one room. It was a warm light filled with all good feelings, warming me from head to toe.

And then there she stood, dressed in the same gown I had seen her in before she became ill. She looked exactly the same, the same happiness that seemed to radiate from her on a quiet Sunday- the same love in her eyes. With the brilliant light, it almost appeared as if she were an angel coming to greet me. But when it died down, she looked as solid as ever and there was no trace of a wing.

Her expression was smug as she gazed at me.

"I don't believe this…"

"Oh you better believe this."


	10. Oh,this is radtional!

Chapter Ten: Oh this is rational

**B Pov**

Could things get any worse than they already were- Wait!

I didn't mean that. Things can always get worse; I know that from personal experience. At any moment a doctor could come running with Charlie on a stretcher or something. I didn't really want to think of how many ways it could get even _worse_.

"Edward listen to her, you don't understand how much that cost Bella just to tell you!"

"But," he stared at her and then at me, and then her again. His expression was bewildered, but I hadn't expected anything different. "How's this even possible? And," he wheeled around to face me, "why didn't you tell me before this?"

"Because this was my last chance!" I blurted without thinking. "Renee sent me here because she didn't know what to do with me. Charlie doesn't know, so that's the reason I didn't want to screw everything up again- or at least part of it…" I felt my face heat as I thought of the REAL reason.

He was the reason, obviously. I was too afraid he'd think I was crazy. I was afraid he'd be furious that he had admitted some huge secret and I only came up with a lunatic excuse for telling mine.

"Part of the reason? Then what's the other part?"

"Well, for one, I'm pretty sure this time Renee will probably cart me off to some mental hospital or something."

"You aren't still debating whether she should be in one, are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, because if I did I'd be going too. Well, at least I know you're not insane."

"Oh really? How do you know we're not both- never mind, I think I'll just let that go," I laughed despite the situation.

Well once I started laughing, I think it sparked a massive laugh fest from Edward and I. I don't know if it was just relieving some of the stress from earlier or what- but it felt good to laugh.

_Even if it just ended here, I'd be happy_, I thought.

"So, what exactly did you mean 'before I die'?"

Just like that my good mood went down the drain.

"I guess it's time to fill you in."

"You mean there's more?" Edward chuckled.

"Yes, and it's not good. Hearing I can communicate with the dead is going to look like sunshine compared to everything else."

"Should I be worried?"

Here goes. Time to confess to everything I'd seen when he hadn't. And there was only one thing I could ask. I loved Edward; it was the only explanation for doing this. I didn't want him hurt, even if he was an indestructible vampire.

"Not really, just keep on your toes. Oh, and stay as far away from me as you possibly can."

Edward stared at me. Silence seemed to stretch for impossibly long minuets, and it seemed like even Elizabeth was glaring at me.

"Oh. I understand, Bella. I'm sorry I came-

"That's not what I meant!"

He shook his head, confused. Now even Elizabeth's expression was bewildered.

"Then what did you mean?"

"You have to stay away from me for your own protection."

That was it, the last straw. The two of them burst out laughing.

"I'm serious; those demons are only after me!"

"What demons?"

"They've been all over town. You always seemed to notice when I saw one though, which is weird. The guy who attacked me at school, he was a demon."

"No way…"

"They've got ways to hurt you without even touching you. I'm telling you, you won't stand a chance. But you haven't bothered them, so they won't come after you. All you have to do is stay away for a while-

"Bella, listen. I think it's safe to say that things are really messed up. But some things haven't changed, like how I feel about you."

(CHEESY LINE BUT I HAD TO DO IT!)

"What do you mean?" I said quietly. I shouldn't hope, it would only hurt me in the end…

"Bella, I love you."

_**THE END! Yes, I am mean but I wanted to write a chapter and I'm also pressing for time. But, it is a good ending cliffy. Please review and I'll make the next one ten times as good!**_

_**-V**_


	11. Friend and Foe

_I'm so sorry everyone for the REALLY late update, but I've been a little dry on ideas for a while. Just try and bear with me and I'll try to provide some results. I'm going to do Yen's point of view on when he and Bella met, and also when she was at the hospital. It might take up the entire chapter, I only hope, but if not, I'll just add other Pov's. _

Chapter 11: Friend and Foe

**Yen's Pov (for all those of you who didn't read the a/n) **

Isabella dropped out of the inky sky like a falling angel, and yes, I do see the irony there.

"Welcome, Isabella. I have been waiting for you for quite some time now." What I really wanted to say was, "Welcome, my queen," (trying to keep a straight face) but that wouldn't end well.

"I'd say likewise, but that would be lying," she said in a voice like wind chimes.

Her pale cheeks were slightly pink, but her chocolate eyes were burning with suspicion, and her expression was a voiceless comment on my dramatic summoning. But seriously, I'm the Angel of Death; I have a flair for the dramatic. Regardless of her hostility, I smiled crookedly at her.

"You have quite an attitude, Miss Swan."

"You'd be in a bad mood too if you woke up, and didn't know where you were."

Oh well, no matter how I do this, she's still going to keep her eyes blinded by denial. It happens every time, but it's always worth the hard work in the end. She's lived many life times as my "companion," but that's putting it in a whole other direction. What I mean is she's always been my friend. You thought I was going to say we were lovers or something, didn't you?

"I must say, I would be in a rather bad mood." Though that isn't likely, I always know where I am.

"Who are you?" she asked. I chuckled to myself, waiting for her to answer the question herself, though it was taking longer than usual.

I mentally sighed, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Yen, I'm the Angel of Death."

"Oh, I didn't realize I was speaking to an angel!" she said with more than a little sarcasm. I tilted her chin gently up to look at me, her eyes widening a little in surprise as I did so.

"Please don't be angry with me, I only brought you here to speak with you."

"Yeah, about what?"

"You aren't even a little curious?"

"I asked you what it was."

"Ah, but you don't really mean that, do you?" I said cryptically, enjoying the mind games- as long as she didn't take it the wrong way…again.

"You were probably going to tell me anyway."

"Only if you want me to, Bella," I said her name softly, watching as her eyes widened in surprise again. Surprise or…awe?

"Fine then, tell me." I looked into her eyes for a moment, enjoying the seemingly intimate moment between us. Alright, I'll be the first to admit that I love Bella, but Bella never knew that. I never told her because I knew she'd be happy with someone else…I was the angel of death after all.

"I brought you here to tell you, that I want you to die." She gaped at me in shock, and I knew right then that was going overboard, but that I'd clear it all up in a little bit and we'd laugh about it together.

"D-Die?"

"You sound so fearful, but you're not afraid of me at all, are you?"

I listened in to her thoughts, just a bit, and reeled back like I'd been slapped in the face at what I saw there. She thought I'd hurt her family and friends? Where did it say that the Angel of Death actually caused any deaths?

I know when someone is going to die, but I can't change anything or interfere in anyway. That was my job- it wasn't a happy job, but that's why Bella and I were friends. You could say she was born for that, sort of, but that would be putting it a little extremely. It was more of a two-birds-with-one-stone situation. But don't ask me about destiny, I don't even know what Bella's is.

One way or another, I had to get Bella to recognize me. It had already gone too far.

"And why do you think it's so easy for _you_ to see straight through me? And yes, I did hear your thoughts. And why do you suppose that is?"

_He's taunting me, dangling the answer in front of my face, but refusing to give me an answer!_

Well, obviously! I knew all too well what would happen if I told her; she had to figure it out herself. But then again, this hint thing isn't working out too well.

"Because you were made for me!" I exaggerated. No, I didn't mean to sound like she was a possession or anything, but when she laughed, actually laughed at me, I wasn't too sympathetic anymore.

"Ah, I see. So, I was made for you? That makes a lot sense; it's all becoming clear to me." There was a moment of silence between us before Bella answered again.

"Look, Yen, I don't know why you've deluded yourself into thinking you own me, but I don't love you." Huh? Am I missing something?

I stood in silence with my face one big question mark, not sure exactly what to say.

"And you think I'm going to go kill myself so that you can own me? Seriously, that's not going to happen."

"_You can't cheat death, Bella. Death always wins," _said a mysterious voice from nowhere.

Uh, oh. That was no angel that was speaking, Bella had been replying to things she thought I was saying, but in truth, it wasn't _me_. I quickly sent Bella flying, zipping back to her world and away from the roiling darkness that was beginning to creep into my home.

Had she been blinded by the demon that lurked in the shadows that I saw only now? How could I have been so stupid?! She sees ghosts in this life; demons are bound to be feeding off the energy that surrounds her like an aura!

I had to somehow explain everything to Bella, but how? Well, there was only one place that demons couldn't lurk when it came to humans…

_Bella was laying in a field of wildflowers, her eyes closed, the angry lines on her face smoothed out, and her expression peaceful. I'd forgotten how truly beautiful Bella was. (Though, I hope I shouldn't have to explain myself again) It was only then that I realized she was singing quietly to herself._

_I watched, transfixed, as she slowly sat up and smiled at the afternoon sun. Not Forks sun; warm, soft rays of a spring day in anywhere but Forks. And then a vampire appeared from behind one of the near by trees. He looked to be about seventeen (though that didn't mean a thing) with messy bronze hair and gold to topaz ranging eyes. He was smiling warmly at Bella, who was still facing away from him. _

"_Bella," he called in an equally warm voice. She turned at the mention of her name, and smiled back. _

"_I was just thinking about you."_

"_Speak of the devil, I guess." _

"_Well, if you're the devil, then I guess I'm going to hell." _

_I couldn't resist the slightest of snickers, which caused Bella to look in my direction. _

"_Y-Yen?" She stammered fearfully._

"_Calm down, nothing can harm you in a dream. I came here to explain what happened earlier; there was interference in our connection." _

"_Like I'm supposed to believe that!" She clutched onto the vampire's arm as he stood protectively in front of her. _

"_Look, I just wanted to straighten a few things out." I waved my hand and the vampire disappeared. _

"_Fine. Talk," she said dangerously. _

"The last thing I actually said to you was 'because you were made for me,' and that was just me exaggerating."

"What do you mean?"

"Alright, I'll admit it since you've had a demon blurring your memories of me; we've always been friends. And you have a different destiny it was just a kill-two-birds-with-one-stone situation that you became my friend."

"And why was I your friend?"

"Well, no one made you be my friend, you decided it. Every lifetime you decided it. You usually recognize me as soon as you see me, but since you see spirits in this lifetime, it also means bad things are kind of attracted to you- like the demon that clouded your memories."

"Ah, am I supposed to believe that?" If I didn't act soon, my temper was going to get out of control. I moved to Bella's side and touched her cheek again, kneeling down so I could be eye-level with her.

I willed her chocolate brown eyes to remember my silver ones; to open the doors of time. I saw a flicker in those gentle eyes and at once, hope surged through me. And then she started crying.

I stared in horror at Bella's sorrowful expression, not knowing exactly what to do.

"I'm so sorry, Yen. I wasn't myself; I couldn't see anything but darkness in you. I…," she trailed off.

"Don't worry. You're safe now, and I won't let that happen ever again." I kissed her forehead for emphasis. "I'll be like your guarding angel."

She smiled at me and I swear my whole world got brighter.

_Everything about you is how I'd want to be_

_Your freedom comes naturally_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you pains my envying_

_Your soul can't hate anything_

_Everything about you is so easy to love_

_They're watching you from above_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_I want all the peace and joy in your mind_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_Everything about you resonates happiness_

_Now I won't settle for less_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind_

_I want all the peace and joy in your mind_

_Give me all the peace and joy in your mind…_

_**Please review people; I need lots of reviews for writing stamina! The song is called Bliss by Muse. **_

_**-V**_


End file.
